SEXUAL ND VIOLENCE ND DRUGZ ONLY MAKES THE STORY AWWSOME MAYNEE
by vickymariibby
Summary: This is actually about how Fanfiction is deleting stories with too much sex or violence. we caint let that happen those are the best stories :,( ... PLEASE! THEY ARE APPARENTLY REMOVING FICS WITH EXPLICIT SEXUAL CONTENT AND VIOLENCE!...


**This is actually about how Fanfiction is deleting stories with too much sex or violence. Fanfiction will be losing a lot of readers and authors if this happens. Please take the time read what is below and I promise you the new chapter will be up tonight or tomorrow morning.**  
**Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.**  
**Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.**  
**For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.**  
**It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.**  
**If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.**  
**While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be losing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.**  
**For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this**.

_**Psudocode_Samurai**_

_**Rocketman1728**_

_**dracohalo117**_

_**VFSNAKE**_

_**Agato the Venom Host**_

_**Jay Frost**_

_**SamCrow**_

_**Blood Brandy**_

_**Dusk666**_

_**Hisea Ori**_  
_**The Dark Graven**_

_**BlackRevenant**_

_**Lord Orion Salazar Black**_  
_**Sakusha Saelbu**_

_**Horocrux**_

_**socras01**_  
_**Kumo no Makoto**_

_**Biskoff**_

_**Korraganitar the NightShadow**_

_**NightInk**_

_**Lazruth**_  
_**ragnrock kyuubi**_

_**SpiritWriterXXX**_

_**Ace6151**_

_**FleeingReality**_

_**Harufu**_  
_**Exiled crow**_

_**Slifer1988**_

_**Dee Laynter**_

_**Angeldoctor**_

_**Final Black Getsuga**_

_**ZamielRaizunto**_

_**Fenris187**_  
_**blood enraged**_

_**arashiXnoXkami**_

_**Masane Amaha's King**_

_**Blueexorist**_

_**Nero Angelo Sparda**_

_**Sharkteeth**_

_**DAPC**_

_**Kyuubi16**_

_**bunji the wolf**_

_**EternalKnight219**_

_**Wolvenstrom**_

_**donalgraeme**_

_**Rin O' Gen**_  
_**Fuyutaro son**_

_**Kikyohater220**_

_**chaos-bardock**_

_**Leafy8765**_

_**Philip Ontakos**_

_**tamys**_

_**kenegi**_

_**angelbeets**_

_**juia**_

_**DirkSamuelsMusicTheory**_

_**Rin O' Gen**_

_**Blood Shifter2**_

_**Plague's Vengeance**_

_**Mira SeverusSirius Black-Snape**_

_**Voldyismyfather**_

_**finnickodairlover**_

_**Marine76**_

_**vickymariibby**_

**If you could do what some other authors have done and post this petition as a temporary new chapter on some of your stories to help spread the word? It would help a lot it's how I found out about this**  
**Also there is a petition running on the change . org website just type in fanfiction in the search bar and sign! PLEASE! THEY ARE APPARENTLY REMOVING FICS WITH EXPLICIT SEXUAL CONTENT AND VIOLENCE!**  
**See you in .net**  
**Save .net**


End file.
